False Face, Real Heart
by Aion Laven Walker
Summary: DGM Fic Challenge! Laven! Dark Fic! Lavi mempunyai 'hati' yang seharusnya tidak dia miliki... Warning: Angst!Lavi, Shounen-ai, chara-death. One-shot!


**Disc: DGM bukan punya atashi…**

**Oke! Ini Fic yang atashi ikut sertakan dalam DGF!**

**Met Baca!  
**

**XoXoXo**

**Judul: False Face, Real Heart**

**Pair: LavixAllen**

**Rate: T aja deh…**

**Warning: Shounen-ai (PASTI!), chara-death, dark, angst!Lavi**

**

* * *

  
**

**XoXoXo**

**False Face, Real Heart**

**XoXoXo**

Takdir…

Mungkin memang benar kalau takdir itu ada…

Takdir kita telah terhubung… pada waktu kita pertama kali bertemu…

Tidak…takdir kita sudah terhubung saat aku menemuimu…

Saat itu… _Jiji_ menyuruhku untuk melihat keadaanmu… Sang 'Destroyer of Time'… Orang yang akan mengalahkan Earl…

Saat itu… aku hanya melihatmu sebagai objek untuk mencatat sejarah…

Tapi…saat aku melihatmu…

Semua perasaanku berubah…

Sebagai calon Bookman, aku tidak diperbolehkan menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain… Aku tidak boleh mempunyai "hati"…

Tapi saat aku melihatmu dan melewati waktu bersamamu… aku tahu di dalam diriku telah muncul rantai takdir yang menghubungkan diri kita berdua…

**XoXoXo**

Di saat kamu "dibunuh" oleh Tyki Mikk… aku baru menyadari bahwa… aku mempunyai apa itu yang disebut "hati"…

Sering kali aku melihat 'teman'ku mati…

Tapi entah kenapa… aku tidak rela kehilanganmu…

Pada saat itu…aku baru menyadari bahwa…kamu begitu berharga bagiku…

Aku…mencintai Allen Walker…

**XoXoXo**

Pada saat di Noah's Ark… kau memanggilku… kau menyelamatkanku dari mimpi burukku…

Dan sejak saat itu… perasaan kita terpaut…

Saat perasaanmu hancur ketika mengetahui kebenaran yang seharusnya tersimpan… pada malam itu… tubuh dan jiwa kita bersatu…

**XoXoXo**

Tapi… semua perasaan itu harus aku hilangkan… demi kelangsungan klan Bookman…

Aku masih ingat wajah 'teman-teman'ku saat aku dan _Jiji_ memutuskan untuk tidak ikut dalam peperangan terakhir…

Yuu tampak lebih kesal dari biasanya… Lenalee terkejut… Tapi kau tidak…

Kau hanya tersenyum manis dan tenang… walaupun aku tahu dibalik senyum itu terdapat dirimu yang sedih…

"_Tidak apa-apa… Dengan begini, Lavi akan selamat. Aku…senang kalau Lavi tidak terluka…"_

**XoXoXo**

Aku tahu kalau aku telah menghancurkan perasaanmu… sebelum perang… maupun setelah perang berakhir…

Ajaibnya… semua selamat…

Hanya saja penampilanmu sedikit berbeda…

Rambut putih seputih saljumu telah berubah coklat muda… tangan kirimu hilang… mata kirimu menjadi buta sehingga kamu harus memakai penutup mata… Tapi perasaanku terhadapmu tidak berubah…

Hanya saja… kedudukanku sebagai calon penerus Bookman menghalangi keinginan 'hati'ku untuk selalu bersamamu…

Aku harus membuang 'hati'ku…

**XoXoXo**

"Perkenalkan. Saya adalah Bookman yang baru."

Semua termasuk kamu terkejut.

Ya. Aku bukan lagi Lavi yang kalian kenal… Aku adalah Bookman.

"Lavi hanya persona ke 49. Aku bukan Lavi lagi."

Itu tidak benar. Jauh di dalam diriku… masih terdapat 'Lavi'…

Aku bisa melihat hatimu yang hancur karena sikap dinginku sebagai Bookman. Walaupun kamu tersenyum dan tertawa… aku tahu kalau dibalik semua itu terdapat dirimu yang hancur…

Sebenarnya aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti itu. Aku ingin segera memelukmu… menciummu… dan bersamamu sampai akhir hayatku…

Tapi… aku tidak bisa…

**XoXoXo**

"Lavi, tolong tetap berada di sisi Allen-kun. Ini…waktu-waktu terakhir baginya…"

Lenalee Lee, sahabat baik Allen Walker, memohon padaku. Hidup Allen Walker tinggal menghitung hari. Jantungnya tidak kuat setelah Innocencenya hilang. Menurut Komui, hidupnya tidak lebih dari tanggal 25 Desember…

"Aku mohon… tolong senangkan hati Allen untuk terakhir kalinya…"

"Hhh…baiklah."

**XoXoXo**

Aku memasuki kamar dimana kamu dirawat. Kau termenung melihat salju yang turun di luar sampai kau melihatku datang. Kamu tersenyum padaku…

Kita melewati hari-hari terakhirmu bersama-sama. Hanya untuk hari-hari itu… aku kembali menjadi 'Lavi'… hanya untukmu.

**XoXoXo**

Pada 25 Desember… kau terbaring lemas sambil memandangku dengan damai… Mata abu-abumu bersinar memantulkan sinar rembulan… waktumu semakin habis…

"Lavi…"

Kau memanggilku dengan suara lembutmu… akupun segera tersenyum padamu…walaupun itu adalah topeng…

"Boleh aku minta permintaan terakhirku?"

Hatiku sakit saat melihat wajah sedihmu dan suara lemasmu… Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk…

"Boleh…kamu menciumku untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Aku tidak bisa menolak. Aku segera merapatkan bibirku dengan bibir mungilmu. Lidahku bertemu dengan lidahmu dalam tarian yang terlarang… jiwa kita berdua melebur dalam 1 ciuman panjang itu…

Setelah ciuman itu selesai…matamu perlahan menutup di dalam pelukkanku… dan sambil tersenyum… kau mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirmu…

"Aku…akan selalu mencintaimu Lavi…Tolong…jangan…lupakan…aku…"

Kau pergi dalam pelukkanku…tubuhmu berubah menjadi dingin… kau beristirahat dengan damai…

Hatiku terasa seperti tertusuk. Air mata yang seharusnya tidak ada perlahan mengalir…

Aku…merasa tidak sempurna tanpa dirimu…

"Maaf kan aku…Allen…Aku tidak akan melupakanmu…"

**XoXoXo**

_Aku…mencintaimu…karena kau yang telah memberikan hatimu kepadaku…_

**XoXoXo**

**

* * *

  
**

**Wheeeew…selesai juga…**

**Review!**


End file.
